Apple Surprise
by wind scarlett
Summary: Lantaran campur tangan Misa, Light terpaksa membuatkan Apple Surprise untuk hadiah ulang tahun L. Tentu saja Light membuatnya dengan sedikit tipuan. Sayang, tipuan itu berbalik dengan manis. "Kalau ingin segala sesuatunya sempurna, ia harus mengerjakan sendiri. Satu lagi, jangan sekali-kali melibatkan makhluk bernama Misa Amane." One shot fic.


**Catatan**: sebenarnya sudah sangat menggemari Death Note sejak dulu, tapi baru kepikiran buat fic sekarang ini. Selamat ulang tahun untuk L, semoga panjang umur~! Semoga kamu semakin manis dan membuat Light cemburu(?). Okelah, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur~!

**Disclaimer**: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Peringatan**: sedikit pembicaraan menjurus dan kekerasan implisit

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apple Surprise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Light Yagami tengah menikmati hari-hari santai di kamar—berarti tidak ada pelaku kriminal yang tewas hari itu—ketika pintunya mendadak dibuka tanpa peringatan. Sosok gadis manis dengan pakaian bertema _gotchic-lolita, _lengkap dengan renda-renda dan bagian dada yang menggoda menghampiri si pemuda pirang tampan, dan secara tidak tahu malu memeluk sebelah lengannya.

"Light-_kun_~! Misa kangen sekali~! Light-_kun_ kenapa selalu bilang sibuk dan sibuk terus, sih? Padahal 'kan Light-_kun_ sedang senggang~!" Misa Amane memberondong tanpa henti, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sesosok lain yang selalu mengekor di belakangnya. "Rem~! Misa sudah bilang agar Rem tidak ikut, 'kan? Misa hanya ingin berduaan dengan Light-_kun_ hari ini!"

Rem, _shinigami_ Misa langsung beranjak dari sana setelah memberikan tatapan penuh curiga kepada si pemuda yang sangat dicintai oleh Misa, tuannya. Gadis manis itu pun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Light, "aku benar-benar kangen kepadamu, Light-_kun~._"

"Apa kau tidak ada syuting?" Light berkata, memaksa dirinya untuk memedulikan gadis yang semakin menempel dengan lekat di lengannya. _Bahkan lintah saja tidak akan menempel selekat ini_, pikir Light kesal. _Sayangnya makhluk ini tidak mempan dengan garam…_

"Misa sudah menyelesaikan film pendek berdurasi 168 menit yang dibuat khusus merayakan _Halloween, _jadi hari ini Misa mendapat libur seharian penuh. Ayo kita lakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Light-_kun_~! Misa tersenyum nakal sambil menarik Light, memaksa pemuda ideal kesukaan setiap wanita itu bangkit dari kursinya. "Light-_kun_ dan Ryuuzaki pasti suka, deh~!"

Light sedikit mengerutkan kening. _Apa yang dimaksudkan oleh makhluk genit ini? L dan dirinya pasti senang? Yang benar saja, apa ini ajakan threesome?_

"Apa Light-kun sedang berpikiran m-e-s-u-m?" Misa tersenyum penuh arti sambil menarik Light keluar kamar, menuruni tangga, dan menuju dapur. Light hanya bisa diam saja ditarik-tarik begitu. Terakhir kali dia membantah, Rem mengancam akan menaruh namanya ke dalam _Death Note_. Jujur saja, hal itu sangat, sangat menyebalkan untuk orang sekaliber dia.

Light hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. _Memangnya siapa yang mesum? Bukannya terakhir Misa yang memangsa dia habis-habisan? _

Mendadak Misa melepaskan lengannya, lalu menunjukkan beberapa bungkusan besar yang berada di atas meja dapur keluarga Yagami. "Mungkin lain kali saja kita menginap lagi di hotel, ya? Kudengar hotel di daerah Shibuya mengadakan diskon—"

"Hnn… bungkusan apa itu?" Light sengaja mengubah topik, malas membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti menginap di hotel atau apalah. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan skeptis. _Bungkusan yang besar sekali? Re__ncana tidak penting macam apa yang dipikirkan oleh makhluk ini? Ah, percuma saja membuang-buang tenaga memikirkan apapun keinginan Misa, apalagi jalan pikirannya agak random kalau menyangkut hal-hal yang tidak berguna… _

Semburat merah muda langsung muncul di wajah Misa. "Waahh~! Pasti diam-diam Light-_kun_ sedang memuji Misa dalam hati, berpikir betapa jeniusnya Misa sampai memikirkan ide yang sangat cemerlang ini, 'kan?"

Bahkan ide yang dimaksud saja Light tidak tahu, mana mungkin ia—

_Sudahlah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata maksud kedatangan Misa ke rumah Light saat itu adalah memasak sebuah hidangan khusus untuk musuh bebuyutan sekaligus temannya yang tidak akrab, L alias Ryuuzaki. Light menghela napas kesal saat melihat Misa susah payah mencampur puluhan strawberi dalam satu baskom cokelat, apalagi secara tidak sengaja berbagai bahan yang tidak diinginkan sempat masuk ke dalam adonan berwarna gelap satu itu, mulai lada, garam, sampai cuka.

Pandangan mata Light langsung gelap, darahnya mulai mendidih perlahan-lahan. _Keterlaluan, apa Misa tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya? Kemana ayah, ibu, dan Sayu siang hari ini? Sebenarnya tidak masalah membuat L sakit perut dengan memakan racun, tapi bagaimana jika Misa memaksa dia ikut makan juga? _

Seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Light yang bagaikan labirin tanpa akhir itu, Misa berkata, "ayah, ibu, dan Sayu sengaja kuundang pesta ulang tahun Ryuuzaki yang sedang dirayakan oleh Watari dan segenap anggota kepolisian lainnya. Mereka sudah berangkat lebih awal, ketika aku datang ke sini. Tenang saja, kita akan datang setelah menyelesaikan kejutan ini, kok~!"

"Hnn…" Light memasang tampang seolah ia menyetujui tindakan Misa, padahal ubun-ubunnya sudah berasap. Sungguh kalau bukan karena Misa masih ia butuhkan sebagai salah satu alat yang berguna dalam menjalankan rencana sempurnanya yang brilian, dan kalau bukan Rem bersedia mengorbankan apapun demi gadis itu, Misa pasti sudah lama di kuburan—sebagai mayat. "Idemu bagus juga…"

… _bagus juga sebagai alasanku untuk menyumpal mulutmu, menyekapmu dalam lemari, lalu perlahan-lahan memasukkan berbagai perkakas tajam seperti gada, palu, paku, pisau, golok, shuriken, kapak, dan apapun yang tidak tumpul…_

_Merayakan ulang tahun L? Merayakan ulang tahun L katamu? Memang apa peduliku jika si sok tahu yang berani menantangku itu ulang tahun? Lagipula kematian sudah pasti akan menjemputnya tahun ini. _

"Sebenarnya merayakan ulang tahun Ryuuzaki itu ideku, loh~!" Misa menambahkan, berharap akan dipuji oleh Light. Padahal sih Light ingin sekali mengulitinya hidup-hidup sedari tadi.

_Benar, dikuliti hidup-hidup lalu digoreng dengan tepung ikan._

_SETTTTTTTTTTTT_

Ada bau menyengat tidak enak yang muncul dari dalam adonan Misa, Light dengan sigap mundur dua langkah sementara gadis manis itu segera mengecek isinya—dengan jari yang belum dicuci bersih. _Ah, yang benar saja_, Light mengeluh lagi, _Sebenarnya aku tengah terjebak dalam neraka apa, sih?_

"Aduuhh, apa memang warna adonan cokelat bisa menjadi sehitam ini? Apa aku kebanyakan memberikan garam? Ah, garam atau gula, ya?" nada suara Misa terdengar was-was. "Light, bisa tolong cicipi sedikit?"

"Aku?"

K_au yang membuat racun, brengsek, kenapa kau menyuruh aku untuk mencoba sampah buatanmu?_

"Habis Misa takut dengan warnanya~! Ayo, ayo, Light coba cicipi dulu, sedikiiiitttt, sajaaaa, yaaaa?"

_Ini keterlaluan._

_Sangat, sangat keterlaluan._

_Benar-benar sangat, sangat keterlaluan sekali._

Light berpikir keras, sampai pada akhirnya ia memperoleh kesimpulan: ketimbang membiarkan Misa beraksi memasak sendiri dan mengacaukan segalanya, dan mereka datang ke pesta dengan hadiah menjijikkan yang bisa merusak reputasinya sebagai pemuda baik dan teladan, lebih baik ia memberikan sedikit bantuan.

"Biar kubantu," Light mengambil mangkuk adonan dari tangan Misa, lalu tanpa ampun dia membuang seluruh adonan yang telah dikerjakan Misa selama 2 jam terakhir ke dalam lubang toilet. _Sampah sudah seharusnya kembali bersama sampah. Oh, jangan lupakan pembuatnya pula._

"Li-light! Kenapa kau membuang—"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan keranjang apel yang berada di kulkas? Sepertinya aku ada sebuah resep menyenangkan yang pasti bisa membuat L _terkejut setengah mati_." Light memamerkan senyuman penuh pesonanya kepada Misa, yang langsung disambut dengan balasan yang tidak kalah hangatnya. Ya, tidak ada salahnya juga memasak untuk si pucat gila manis-manis itu.

"Siap, Light-_kun_~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Light tidak terlalu handal memasak tapi ia menguasai beberapa masakan. Ia memang memiliki rencana untuk tinggal sendiri selepas lulus sekolah nanti, oleh karena itu ia sudah membekali dirinya dengan berbagai resep. Karena semua bahan makanan yang dibawa oleh Misa telah sepenuhnya hancur lebur tanpa sisa, bahkan strawberi yang semula segar saja sudah lumer oleh entah bahan semacam apa—maka Light berencana menggunakan apel simpanannya.

Ada sebuah resep menarik yang cocok untuk L, _Apple Surprise, _sebuah makanan penutup yang berasal dari Swedia. Apel segar dibelah dua, lalu dimasukan adonan isi ke dalamnya, setelah itu dioven dan dilapisi oleh karamel atau cokelat jika tersedia. Masakan yang sangat sederhana dan mudah dibuat, tapi rasanya cukup menakjubkan. Tapi tentu saja, membuat _masakan menakjubkan_ adalah hal terakhir dalam otak Light.

_Apalagi jika masakannya dibuat untuk L._

Dengan lihai Light mencampur apel yang telah dihaluskan, keju, kepingan _cornflakes_, sedikit krim masakan, lalu tepung gandum khusus kue hingga menjadi satu adonan yang cukup liat, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk cantik berwarna cokelat.

"Light-_kun_ hebat sekali~! Ugghh, rasanya Misa-misa iri sekali dengan apel yang berada di tangan Light-_kun_~!"

_Sini, kau mau kubelah-belah menjadi berapa bagian? _

Light tersenyum ramah sambil mengupas beberapa bagian dari apel yang tengah ia pegang. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Misa. Bisa aduk adonan itu sebentar? Aku ada sedikit keperluan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mendadak Ryuuk muncul dengan ekspresi malas. _Shinigami _dengan beragam tindikan yang bertubuh tinggi besar itu menunduk menghampiri Light. "_Kau memanggilku, Light? Hei, apa yang kau lakukan dengan apel-apel milikku? Apa maksudmu dengan—_"

Sebuah senyuman ganas terpatri di wajah Light, senyuman yang selalu luput dari penglihatan Misa. "Aku mau kau membantuku, _sedikit _saja, Ryuuk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta ulang tahun L dirayakan cukup ramai juga, banyak juga anggota kepolisian yang datang—khususnya mereka yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi menangkap Kira sang Pembunuh. Karena ulang tahun L bertepatan dengan _Hallowen_, maka Watari sengaja memberikan kesan menyeramkan dengan menaburkan banyak ceceran darah imitasi ke lantai dan dinding, lengkap dengan labu-labu berisi cairan berwarna merah yang menyala dalam kegelapan. Ia juga menaruh banyak sekali gula-gula berwarna-warni dalam stoples, untuk acara _trick or threat_, yang jumlahnya berkurang dengan drastis dalam jangka waktu yang sangat cepat lantaran tangan L yang sangat tidak tahan bila dihadapkan dengan gula-gula.

Light dan Misa datang pada saat semua orang telah selesai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. L tengah berdiri dengan tubuh bungkuk di depan sebuah kue besar berwarna lolipop, dihiasi dengan banyak sekali krim dan strawberi di sekelilingnya, wajahnya terlihat lebih menyenangkan ketimbang biasanya. Mereka berdua segera membaur, lalu menyapa L.

Misa yang lebih dulu maju, menyerahkan kue hadiahnya. "Ini, _Light-kun_ membuatkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu."

"Boleh kubuka, _Light-kun_?" L bertanya dengan nada yang tidak bisa ditebak-tebak, wajahnya terkesan sangat misterius. "Ini pertama kalinya seorang sahabat memberikanku hadiah, hatiku senang sekali."

"Tentu saja," lagi-lagi Misa berkata, memeluk Light tanpa ragu. "Light-kun senang sekali memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

"Begitukah, _Light-kun_?"

Light hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Ryuuzaki."

Banyak orang memuji dengan hadiah Light dan Misa—seenaknya Misa menggembar-gemborkan bahwa mereka sengaja meluangkan waktu memasak kue untuk L. Dan, Light yang memasak dan memilih resepnya, _Apple Surprise_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Misa tersenyum sangat manis, pemain film yang tengah naik daun itu terlihat sangat memesona. Pakaian berwarna gelap malah semakin menonjolkan kecantikannya yang unik. "Selamat ulang tahun~!"

"Lebih baik kau mencium atau memelukku saja sebagai hadiah, Misa-_chan_."

_BUKKKK_

"Ryuuzaki mesuuuummmmm~!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Banyak orang yang menghentikan aktivitasnya, kaget mendengar pernyataan itu. Tentu saja, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka mengira bahwa pria dengan wajah bak mayat hidup dan pakaian yang sangat membosankan itu ternyata seorang maniak.

"Ryuuzaki mesum seperti Light-_kun_~!"

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Di pojok sana, Light berharap Ryuuk dapat mengambil ingatan semua orang, lalu membunuh Misa perlahan-lahan dengan sangat menyakitkan. Tak apalah, yang penting L akan menikmati masakan yang telah ia masak. _Ya, semua ini akan terbayar, L._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rasa apelnya entah kenapa tidak berasa seperti apel, tapi isi _surprise_ di dalamnya sungguh sangat nikmat dan manis sekali, persis seperti makanan yang telah lama kuimpikan selama ini." L tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Light. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau lewatkan, sahabatku?"

_TIDAK MUNGKIN. _

_BUKANNYA TADI DIA SENGAJA TIDAK MEMBERIKAN GULA SAMA SEKALI? BUKANNYA IA SUDAH MENYURUH RYUUK UNTUK MENYERAP SEMUA RASA DALAM APELNYA?_

_APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI? APA YANG TELAH IA LEWATKAN?  
_

_APA YANG MEMBUAT SEMUANYA GAGAL? TIDAK MUNGKIN RENCANA SEPERTI ITU____—_  


_SIAL.  
_

_IA SEMPAT MENITIPKAN ADONAN ITU KEPADA__—_  


"Aku sengaja _menambahkan_ banyak sekali gula dan madu. Kau ini lucu, masa bahan sepenting itu bisa kau lupakan?" Misa memberi tahu, seolah meminta pujian Light. Ia tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Light yang semakin memutih, pucat. "Jarang sekali kau bisa meluputkan sesuatu, Light-_kun_?"

L tertawa tanpa henti sampai memegangi perutnya, lalu mengguling di lantai dengan penuh kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Satu pelajaran yang telah dipelajari oleh Light hari itu: jika ia ingin semua hal dilakukan dengan sempurna, ia harus mengandalkan dirinya sendiri._

_._

.

_Tambahan satu lagi: jangan sekali-kali melibatkan makhluk bernama Misa Amane._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan komentar, pendapat, flame atau apalah juga boleh. Lain kali mau nulis lemon Light dan Misa ahh... terima kasih telah bersedia membaca kisah satu ini~! **


End file.
